As an input medium, the touch screen is a simple, convenient, and natural device for human-computer interaction. Therefore, the touch screen is increasingly applied in various types of electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and MP3/MP4s. In order to reduce the cost of various types of electronic apparatuses, and to make the various types of electronic apparatuses lighter and thinner, generally the touch screen is integrated in a liquid crystal display panel. According to the work principle and the medium for transferring information, the touch screen can be classified as four types: the resistive touch screen, the capacitive touch screen, the infrared touch screen, and the surface acoustic wave touch screen. Due to the advantages of long service life, high light transmittance, and supporting multi-touch and so on, the capacitive touch screen becomes the mainstream touch screen technology presently. However, in the prior art the touch sensitivity of the capacitive touch screen is low.